Height Scale
This page is a relative chart of the respective heights of characters and objects found in the Marvel Universe. You can use this page to compare which character of a group is taller or how tall a character is compared to the Baxter Building for instance. Although some of these figures have been known to change from comic to comic, most of these values are static and unchanging, such as the height of Four Freedoms Plaza. ---- __TOC__ 1 Inch ---- 2 Inches ---- 3 Inches ---- 4 Inches ---- 5 Inches ---- 6 Inches ---- 7 Inches ---- 8 Inches ---- 9 Inches ---- 10 Inches ---- 11 Inches ---- 1 Foot ---- 2 Feet * Lockheed - 2'6" ---- 3 Feet * Gargouille - 3'8" * Puck - 3'6" (Eugene Judd) ---- 4 Feet * Annalee 4'10" * Artie (Arthur Maddicks) 4'2" * Box (Roger Bochs) * Gateway - 4'6" * Leech 4'2" ---- 5 Feet * Marrina Smallwood ---- 5 Feet 1 Inch * Jubilee (Jubilation Lee) * Roulette ---- 5 Feet 2 Inches * Rem Ram ---- 5 Feet 3 Inches * Wolverine (James "Logan" Howlett) ---- 5 Feet 4 Inches * Karma ("Shan" Coy Manh) ---- 5 Feet 5 Inches * Angel Dust * Blink (Clarice Ferguson) * Magik (Illyana Rasputin) * Vindicator (Heather Hudson) ---- 5 Feet 6 Inches * Barnacle * Magik (Jimaine Szardos) * Magma (Amara Aquilla) * Dark Phoenix * Jean Grey-Summers * Madelyne Pryor-Summers * Masque * Orator * Shadowcat (Kitty Pride) * Spoor (Andrew Graves) * Vertigo * Wolfsbane (Rahne Sinclair) (in Human Form) ---- 5 Feet 7 Inches * Avalanche * Cecilia Reyes * Destiny (Irene Adler) * Flex (Adrian Corbo) * Harpoon (Kodiak Noatak) * Husk (Paige Gurthie) * Jetstream * Marvel Girl (Rachel Summers) * Nocturne (TJ Wagner) * Polaris (Lorna Dane) * Sage (Tessa) * Scarlet Witch (Wanda Maximoff) * Shatter * Tarot ---- 5 Feet 8 Inches * Arclight * Bevatron * Caliban * Cell * Dazzler (Alison Blaire) * Decay * Friedrich Von Roehm * Iceman (Bobby Drake) * Danielle Moonstar * Murmur (Arlette Truffaut) * Neophyte * Rogue (Anna Marie) * Shaman (Micheal Twoyoungmen) * Static * Talisman (Elizabeth Twoyoungmen) * Toad (Mortimer Toynbee) * Wild Child (Kyle Gibney) ---- 5 Feet 9 Inches * Callisto * Chamber (Jonothon Starsmore) * Liz Allan-Osborn * Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner) * Scrambler (Kim Il Sung) * Thunderbird (Neal Shaara) * Vindaloo * X-Man (Nathan Grey) ---- 5 Feet 10 Inches * Emma Frost * Harry Leland * Lifegaurd (Heather Cameron) * Mastermind (Jason Wyngrde) * Meggan Braddock * Milan * Mystique (Raven Darkholme) * Postman (David) * Prism * Pyro (St. John Allerdyce) * Riptide (Janos Quested) * Scream * Selene * Senyaka * Snowbird (Narya) * Sunfire (Shiro Yoshida) ---- 5 Feet 11 Inches * Beast (Hank McCoy) (in Ape Form) * Changeling (Kevin Sidney) * Donald Pierce * Electric Eve * Empath * Katu * Multiple Man (Jamie Madrox) * Northstar (Jean-Paul Beaubier) * Psylocke in british body (Betsy Braddock) * Rusty Collins * Shinobi Shaw * Storm (Ororo Munroe) * Stacy X ---- 6 Feet * Aguila (Alejandro Montoya) * American Eagle (Jason Strongbow) * Ant-Man (Scott Lang) * Archangel (Warren Worthington III) * Banshee (Sean Cassidy) * Cannonball (Sam Guthrie) * Catseye * Emmanuel DaCosta * Exodus (Bennet du Paris) * Forge * Havok (Alex Summers) * Magnus (Exiles) * Professor X (Charles Xavier) * Quicksilver (Pietro Maximoff) * Seamus Mellencamp * Windshear (Colin Hume) ---- 6 Feet 1 Inch * Air-Walker (Gabriel Lan) * Ajak * Amelia Voght * Anne-Marie Cortez * Mikhail Rasputin * Scanner * Slipstream (Davis Cameron) * Thunderbird (John Proudstar) * Trader * Unus the Untouchable (Angelo Unuscione) ---- 6 Feet 2 Inches * 3-D Man (Cahrles Chandler) * Anaconda * Carmella Unuscione * Gambit (Remy LeBeau) * Gaurdian (James Hudson) * Joseph (Magneto's Clone) * Kleinstocks (Harlan, Sven, and Eric) * Longshot * Magneto (Erik Lensherr) * Mimic (Calvin Rankin) * Phantazia (Eilenn Harsaw) * Sebastian Shaw * Xorn ---- 6 Feet 3 Inches * Cyclops (Scott Summers) * Mr. Sinister (Nathaniel Essex) * Projector ---- 6 Feet 4 Inches * Absorbing Man (Carl Creel) * Chrome * Colossus (Piotr Rasputin) (in Human Form) * Diamond Lil (Lilian Crawford-Jeffries) * Walter Langowski ---- 6 Feet 5 Inches * Fabian Cortez * Litterbug ---- 6 Feet 6 Inches * Beef * Lucas Bishop * Cable (Nathan Summers) * Captain Britain (Brian Braddock) * Scalphunter (Grey Crow) ---- 6 Feet 7 Inches * Earthmover (Chuck Moss) * Colossus (Piotr Rasputin) (in Steel Form) * Kamal ---- 6 Feet 8 Inches * Abomination (Emil Bronsky) * Harry Degaldo * Maggott (Japheth) ---- 6 Feet 9 Inches ---- 6 Feet 10 Inches * Blockbuster (Michael Baer) * Juggernaut (Cain Marko) ---- 6 Feet 11 Inches * Joanna Cargill ---- 7 Feet ---- 7 Feet 1 Inch ---- 7 Feet 2 Inches * Proudstar (James Proudstar) ---- 7 Feet 3 Inches ---- 7 Feet 4 Inches ---- 7 Feet 5 Inches ---- 7 Feet 6 Inches ---- 7 Feet 7 Inches ---- 7 Feet 8 Inches ---- 7 Feet 9 Inches ---- 7 Feet 10 Inches ---- 7 Feet 11 Inches ---- 8 Feet * Blob (Fred Dukes) * Post (Kevin Tremain) ---- 9 Feet * Javitz - 9'1" ---- 10 Feet * Sasquatch ---- 20 Feet ---- 30 Feet ---- 40 Feet ---- 50 Feet ---- 60 Feet ---- 70 Feet ---- 80 Feet ---- 90 Feet ---- 100 Feet ---- 1000 Feet ---- Back to Main Page ---- Category:Scales